Not Permanent
by fairystail
Summary: Voldemort attacked, James is dead and Lily is cooing over the corpse of her son. Everyone thinks that she has lost it especially when she claims that Harry's death is not permanent. Oneshot, slight crossover.


Godric's Hollow had been destroyed, the Dark Mark had faded and Sirius was standing there, looking down at the crib where his godson lay. Where his _**Dead**_ godson lay.

"no...Harry..." he gasped out weakly, tears streaming down his face as he picked up the corpse of his godson. "James….Lily...Harry...i'm so sorry," he whispered.

"NNNnnngghhh," a loud groan filled the air, "Siri is that you?" came Lily's voice.

Sirius almost dropped Harry's corpse but had enough presence of mind to gently place it back in the crib. "Lils...you're alive?" he asked as he looked stared at the red headed woman on the floor.

Lily nodded weakly as she pulled herself to her feet, "the bastard hit me with a stunner," she muttered. "How's Harry?"

Sirius' breath caught in his throat, how was he going to tell her? How was he going to tell Lily that not only her husband but her child had been killed by Voldemort. "Lils…." Sirius began, unable to continue though he just stopped, hoping that his silence would be enough for her to understand.

Lily gave a yawn, "dead isn't he?" she asked blithely.

Sirius stared in shock. How could she be so calm and collected over the fact that her child was dead. Dimly he realised that he had nodded.

Lily gave a small shrug and walked over to the crib to look down at Harry's corpse. "Looks like the killing curse was used, that's good," she muttered before picking up the dead toddler, holding it in her arms.

"How….how can you...how can you talk like that?" Sirius asked her in shock and outrage.

"Well it's not like it's permanent," Lily said in a voice that said Sirius was an idiot. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to find us a new place to stay for a while, maybe my sister's house," with that said Lily apparated away and Sirius was left staring at where she had just been.

…

Petunia did not know how, or why or even exactly what was going on. All that Petunia knew was that she was in her kitchen in the middle of the night talking to her estranged sister. Her estranged sister who was rocking a child's corpse and cooing at it. She had always known that those magical people were freaks. She just didn't know that they would disgrace a corpse like that.

"What are you doing here?" Petunia eventually decided to ask.

Lily looked up as if just realizing that Petunia was there. "Sorry," she said smiling sheepishly. "Sometimes I just get so absorbed with Harry here, I bet it's the same with you and Dudley."

Petunia wanted to vomit, to scream that it was nothing like her and her sweet little Dudders at all but she didn't. Lily, her sister had obviously gone crazy and Petunia knew enough not to antagonize a crazy, powerful freak like her sister. So she just smiled weakly.

"Anyway," Lily said continuing on, "my home was attacked by Voldemort, an evil wizard, who wanted to kill Harry here and well the house was destroyed in the process so I was hoping that we could stay here for a little while until we can find somewhere else to stay?"

Petunia wanted to scream that no Lily and her dead son could not stay at her place but that could antagonize the crazy freak so all she did was give a tight lipped smile and a stiff nod.

"Oh thank you Petunia you're the best!" Lily exclaimed as she pulled Petunia into a hug. Petunia almost shrieked when the corpse touched her but just barely managed to hold it in.

…

Albus had seen many disturbing things in his long life. A woman cooing over and tickling the slowly rotting corpse of her child was probably the most disturbing he had ever seen. "Oh Albus," Lily said in surprise, a smile lighting up her face. "What can I do for you?"

"I...I just wanted to see how you were doing my dear," Albus said, trying to hide the disgust he felt from Lily's actions.

"Oh I'm fine!" Lily told him before her face darkened a bit, "I miss James but I still have Harry here to keep me company. Isn't he just the sweetest little boy you've ever seen?" she finished, her smile back in full force.

"My dear you do know that young Harry...how do I put this? You do know that young Harry is _**dead**_ don't you?" Albus asked hesitantly.

Lily frowned in confusion. "Albus are you alright?" she asked. "you aren't feeling sick are you? Why wouldn't I be aware that my own son is dead?" she asked, genuinly worried over Albus' mental health.

"Then don't you think we should maybe plan a funeral for young Harry?" Albus asked ignoring the fact that _**she**_ thought that _**he**_ was the crazy one.

Lily's frown deepened, "but Albus it's not like it's permanent. Why would we bury him?"

…

Filius Flitwick was also disturbed by what he saw but he was a man of knowledge more than anything else and he knew there were several different ways that the dead could be brought back, none of them good. So when he heard tales of his favourite student claiming that her son was not permanently dead he made his way over to talk with her immediately.

"Hello Professor Flitwick so good to see you," Lily beamed.

"Lily just what have you done to your son?" Flitwick asked, he was not in the mood to beat around the bush.

Lily giggled softly, "hehe done and son...you are a poet and you didn't even know it professor."

"LILY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Flitwick roared.

Suddenly the air was filled with a loud cry. The loud cry of a baby.

"Oh my poor baby," Lily said, immediately fussing over her half rotten child. "Did you miss your mummy? Mummy missed you but mummy knew you would find your way back cause you are just the cleverest boy aren't you?"

"Lily just what did you do?" Flitwick asked, orror evident in his voice.

Lily gave Flitwick a small smile. "Don't worry professor I didn't do anything bad. You see when I heard that Voldemort was after Harry here I just had to do something. Voldemort was far too strong for me or James so it looked like there was nothing I could do to keep my baby alive until….Tell me professor what do you know of the Akuma no Mi, the Devil Fruits?"

…

…

…

Minerva McGonagall felt her breat hitch when she saw the name on her roll. She did not want to call it out, she did not want to accept that the person bearing the name was alive but she was a proffesional and she would do it.

"Harry James Potter," she called out weakly.

A young boy with wild black hair, only half of his face and glowing green eyes, one in his face and the other in his eye socket, walked forward and put the sorting hat on his head.

* * *

apparently i should really explain for those who don't know. An Akuma no Mi or a Devil Fruit is a magical fruit that grants the eater one power or special ability in exchange for losing all energy while in the water. In one piece there is a character called Brook who ate the revive fruit essentially when he died his soul did not go to the great beyond and he was able to return to his body. He got a lil lost and when he returned he was a skeleton. this is what happened with Harry


End file.
